1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that performs ultrasonic scanning based on a shape of an object to be viewed of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which an object to be viewed, for example a breast, of a patient's body as a subject is examined by performing ultrasound examination for breast cancer screening has recently been known. In such ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, various techniques are tried in order to apply ultrasonic waves to the breast having a curved surface shape so that high quality ultrasonic images can be obtained.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2007-301070 and 2009-225904, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which a breast is immersed in warm water or the like, and an ultrasonic transducer unit or an ultrasonic probe is mechanically moved inside the warm water to perform ultrasonic scanning of the breast is disclosed. In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2007-301070 and 2009-225904, the breast is pre-scanned to obtain shape information thereof by performing ultrasonic scanning or laser scanning of the breast. Based on the scanning result, the ultrasonic transducer unit or the ultrasonic probe is lifted up and down, moved, or tilted to apply the ultrasonic waves vertically to the breast.
According to the inventions disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2007-301070 and 2009-225904, a mechanism for lifting up and down or tilting the ultrasonic transducer unit or the ultrasonic probe is needed, which makes the structure of the apparatus complex. As a result, there arises a problem that costs for assembly, components and maintenance increase. According to this, commercialization of the inventions disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2007-301070 and 2009-225904 has been difficult in view of cost.